


innocence gladly corrupted

by knave_of_swords



Series: Loligard and Shotamitri in Askr [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Dimigard Week 2020, F/M, Lolicon, Loss of Virginity, Size Difference, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knave_of_swords/pseuds/knave_of_swords
Summary: Young Dimitri and Edelgard have been summoned to the Order of Heroes as a duo unit. One night, young Edelgard seeks out Brave Dimitri to help her lose her virginity. He's reluctant at first, but is persuaded to deflower her when Edelgard threatens to go find someone else to lose her virginity to.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Series: Loligard and Shotamitri in Askr [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994485
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: Dimigard Week





	innocence gladly corrupted

It had been strange, when his childhood self had been summoned to Askr-- alongside a childhood version of Edelgard, no less. They were so sweet and so innocent, that Dimitri had half a mind to march right up to the Summoner and demand that they be sent back to their world and not be brought into this inter-dimensional war. But to send them back to Fodlan would only be to send them to the tragedy that awaits them both, and the Summoner was pretty good at making sure that they avoided combat when they were out dancing on the battlefield. So Dimitri says nothing, and only watches wistfully from a distance, so as to not unduly influence their futures. They're nearly always together, El confidently leading the way and his younger self trailing nervously behind. 

They took a few days for to realize who he and Edelgard-- the Edelgard that was his age, who had not lost her heart and had won the war in her world-- were. That they were the future versions of themselves. At first they had been intimidated, or perhaps in awe. Dimitri saw the two of them hiding behind corners as they trailed behind him for a few days before approaching him. He had politely but firmly rebuffed them, of course. It would not be wise to interfere with the paths that they each would cut in the future. He knows too much to be able to interact with them without giving  _ something _ away. Who the two of them actually are to each other. The tragedies in each of their futures, no matter what happens at their world's Garreg Mach. The war, and everything after. So he avoids them, and eventually, they get the message and stop trying to initiate any sort of personal connection with him. It makes him sad, but he knows that it's for the best.

Naturally, then, Dimitri is quite surprised when Edelgard's younger self knocks on his door one evening-- especially considering that his own younger self is nowhere in sight.

"Is everything alright?" he asks, concerned about what must have prompted her to seek him out.

"Can I come in?" she asks, deflecting his question with one of her own. Dimitri hesitates, but then opens his door for her to enter. It must be something serious for her to come to him alone, and he won't make her stand in the hallway while they talk. It will just be a short talk, anyways. There is no harm in letting her inside for a minute or two. 

Edelgard quickly darts inside his room, and by the time that Dimitri closes the door and turns around, she's sitting on the edge of his bed, her feet lightly kicking against the side of his mattress as her legs swing a few inches above the floor. Dimitri doesn't say anything though, and takes a seat in the wooden chair he has off to the side of his room.

"How can I help you, El?" he asks, putting his elbows on his knees and meshing his fingers together as he looks towards her. Her nickname slips out, unbidden, but it seems like he's the only one who notices. 

"Yes," she answers inexplicably. "You can help me." Edelgard hops off of his bed, despite just sitting down, and walks towards him. Dimitri tilts his head quizzically at her.

"Please elaborate."

Edelgard takes this as an invitation to try and climb into his lap and straddle him. Dimitri freezes, his brain short circuiting for a moment as he processes what's happening. Then his hands are on her hips, lifting her off of his lap and making her stand on the floor again. She pouts at him and lifts her leg up to climb on him again, but he grabs her leg and holds it there, keeping her from moving.

"What are you doing?" he asks, halfway between incredulousness and suspicioun. El's face turns pink. 

"I want to sit on your lap!" she huffs at him. Dimitri narrows his eyes. He isn't sure what she's playing at, but he's well experienced at noticing when Edelgard has a suspicious agenda behind her actions, at least here in Askr. Her younger self is even easier to read. 

"What are you  _ really _ doing?" he presses. "And where is the younger me? You two are always together." A dark thought pops into his head, and he momentarily wonders if this younger version of Edelgard is collaborating with the older version of herself, and that this is some elaborate plot to take him out, for whatever reason. To his surprise, the younger El in front of him blushes even further. 

"He was being useless, so I came to find you," she says. "Can you let my leg down now please? I'm about to fall over." Dimitri immediately lets go, having forgotten that he had been holding her leg still in midair. She stumbles backwards and falls onto the ground, her skirt flying upwards with her and revealing that she was wearing nothing underneath.

"El," Dimitri croaks, his throat suddenly dry, "why aren't you wearing any panties?" To his surprise, she does not scramble to cover herself again, or to stand up. She just sits there, on his bedroom floor, with her pretty little cunt exposed, her skirt bunched up around her hips. Dimitri's heart is pounding in his chest, sending heat flowing through every part of his body. He tries not to look at her.

"I was in a hurry." Her face is red but the set of her jaw is stubborn, and she makes no effort to pull her skirt down to cover herself. 

"A hurry?" Dimitri asks, confused. Edelgard folds her arms in a way that Dimitri can still recall from his own childhood, when they were arguing about whether to play war or house with their dolls. Back then, it had been a sign that El wasn't going to compromise today and that she was going to play war no matter what, so his doll could either be a co-conspirator or the target. He wonders which he is going to be to her this time.

"Dimitri and I-- the other you, my Dimitri--" His stomach lurches oddly at hearing her say _my_ _Dimitri_ , and he can't tell whether it's because of the idea of being _Edelgard's_ , or if it's because _her_ Dimitri was someone else. Another one of his selves. Not the him that he is right now. Wait, Edelgard is looking at him expectantly now. He hadn't caught the rest of her explanation.

"Forgive me," he says, clearing his throat. "I got distracted. Could you please repeat yourself?" El sighs at him.

"Me and my Dimitri," she repeats slowly and clearly, "were trying to have sex. But he was useless. So I _ thought _ you would be less useless."

Dimitri doesn't miss the implication that he's being useless, too. He's embarrassed, before his brain catches back up to him and he realizes what she said.

"It's more appropriate for you to do-- this sort of thing-- with somebody your own age," Dimitri says, knowing that it's what he  _ should _ say in this sort of situation. He can't have sex with a little girl, it would be improper. A small voice in the back of his head reminds him that propriety was different in Askr than in Fodlan. He tries to ignore it.

"But I want  _ you _ ," El whines, and his treacherous cock starts to stiffen at the idea of being wanted so earnestly. Dimitri squirms in his seat. Rational thought evades him as arousal starts to settle over him like a fog. Shame pricks at him under his skin, for how he's letting his cock have such control over him.

"But if you continue to be useless," she says haughtily, interrupting his internal struggle, "I'll just go find someone else. I bet Claude would be more helpful. Or " She folds her arms and juts her chin out at him. Jealousy flashes through Dimitri as he briefly imagines Claude-- King of Almyra, in his world-- being the one to take El's virginity. Unacceptable. 

It  _ would _ be better if he were the one to help her through this, making sure to treat her gently, right? He can't just let her run off to some other hero in the Order who would take advantage of her. That would be unthinkable. He owes it to her, as a friend, to make sure that her first time was with somebody who cared for her. Right?

Dimitri sighs at himself. He's really going to do this, isn't he? His cock is already half-hard in his pants, straining against the fabric. He can see Edelgard eyeing his bulge as she holds her breath, waiting for his answer.

"Alright," he says, dropping his hand to palm himself over his pants. "Come here."

Edelgard eagerly scrambles to stand up, her skirt falling back over her bare legs. Not for long, though, as she crawls into his lap and straddles him, her bare cunt rubbing against the bulge in his pants.

"Not quite that close," Dimitri says before unbuttoning his pants and pulling his cock out. Edelgard scoots backwards until she's sitting more on his knees than his lap, her eyes glued to his cock. Dimitri realizes that it's probably the first time she's seen one. Another wave of heat pulses through his body. He slowly starts to stroke his erection while she watches with wide eyes. 

"You can touch, if you want," he says in a voice that is steadier than it should be. El tentatively reaches her small hand forward, and Dimitri sucks in a breath when she touches the tip of his cock. He's already almost fully erect. 

"Like this," he shows her, placing his hand around hers, guiding her on how to move her hand up and down the shaft. She moves hesitantly at first, but then with more confidence as Dimitri lets go of her hand and lets her get a feel of his cock at her own pace. 

El's hands are so soft and so small, and her touch feels amazing despite the lack of the sort of pressure that he could get from his own hands when touching himself. Everywhere her hand touches feels like electricity is coursing through from her skin to his. Dimitri lets out a low groan without realizing it, causing El to look up at him in concern.

"You're very good at this," he tells her before she can ask what she's doing something wrong. Dimitri moves his hands up the sides of her bare legs to rest against her hips, underneath her skirt. The thought occurs to him that his hands could encircle her entire waist if he tried. "Do you think that I should return the favor?" he asks, watching her carefully for any sign that she had lost her nerve but was too embarrassed to admit it. To his relief, her eyes light up and she scoots forward closer to him on his lap.

He lifts his hands up, bringing the skirt of her dress up with him. El quickly realizes what he's trying to do, and lifts her arms up to facilitate the removal her dress. His cock aches at losing her touch, but his arousal heats up even further when he realizes that El isn't wearing any undergarments under her dress.

His cock looks huge, laying against her stomach. Dimitri wonders if he'll even be able to fit the head of his cock inside of her, let alone any part of the shaft. Edelgard refuses to act intimidated, though, and tries to lift her hips over his cock. She's too short, though, and her feet can't reach the floor to help her support herself. Dimitri chuckles, and earns a glare from her.

"Here," Dimitri says, before she can snap at him, "let's get you in a more coomfortable position." He reaches under her hips and lifts her by the ass, carrying her the short distance to his bed and then laying her down gently on the sheets. 

He shoves his pants down to his knees, and moves his cock slowly back and forth over her bare pussy. She squirms at the stimulation, prompting Dimitri to reach a hand under his cock to touch her more directly. His thumb brushes against what could only be her clit, and El's hips spasm, her legs kicking against his chest.

"Ah, sorry," she says, but Dimitri doesn't mind.

"Don't worry," he assures her. "You can't hurt me." She seems to take this as a challenge, purposefully kicking his chest again.

"Take off your breastplate," she tells him. "You need to be naked, too."

Dimitri readily complies, unbuckling his armor and sliding his clothes over his head. He throws them to the side, refusing to look away from Edelgard. She smiles at him and drums her feet against his bare chest.

"Well?" she asks. "What are you waiting for?" She looks pointedly at his cock. Dimitri hesitates, but presses the head of his cock against her pussy. It's quite thick, barely able to enter her, but he can get the tip inside. He rubs small circles over her clit with his thumb, hoping that it could help loosen her up.

What Dimitri doesn't expect is for her to shudder and cry out beneath him, jerking his dick further inside of her. He freezes, about to pull out of her entirely and ask if she's alright, when he feels her cunt loosen and relax, suddenly wetter than it had been before. 

"Are you alright, El?" he asks anyways, even though he's fairly certain that she just orgasmed.

"I'm-- I'm fine," she gasps. "More. Give me more. Please. This feels so good."

Dimitri's cock twitches at her plea, but he stops himself from slamming himself forward into her, opting instead to slowly push his cock further into her. Even relaxed after coming once, she's still tight around him. Dimitri is amazed at how easily her cunt is accepting his cock, given the relative size difference. Like she was made for him. That thought almost makes him dizzy.

She can't fit his entire cock, of course, but her getting it inside of her at all is an accomplishment. He stops pushing further inside of her, and moves his hand from her clit to hold her hips steady. He 

"Ready?" he asks. El swallows.

"Ready."

That's all Dimitri needs to hear. He draws his hips back, pulling his cock out of her until only the head of it is still inside her-- and then he thrusts forward, fast and hard. Goddess, El feels amazing like this.

Dimitri continues to thrust in and out of Edelgard, who is biting her tongue and squirming beneath him as he fucks her. Her flat chest rapidly rises and falls as she breathes heavily, with small, breathy noises coming out of her. 

"Di-- Dimitri!" she babbles, along with a stream of incoherent half-words.

"I'm here, baby girl," he says unthinkingly. Dimitri winces at himself. Baby girl? Sylvain must have rubbed off on him more than he had realized. The endearment had just slipped out. El is definitely glaring at him now.

Except, she isn't. Instead, she lets out a whine and chokes on her words.

"Da-- daddy," she moans, and electricity jolts through Dimitri, right through his cock, almost making him lose his control right then. El clasps her hand over her mouth, looking mortified at the slip of her tongue. Dimitri gently tugs at her arm, pulling her hand away. She looks to the side, away from him, her face bright red.

"It's--" he stutters. "It's ok, El. I actually really liked that. Could you say it again?" She darts her eyes towards him suspiciously. Dimitri continues to slowly thrust inside of her, his cock twitching at the way that he could feel her legs tremble around his waist.

"Daddy," El whispers, and Dimitri jolts, thrusting harder than he had intended to. Shit, he's trying to be careful. "Daddy!" El says again, louder this time, emboldened by his reaction. "Please-- please, daddy!" Fuck, Dimitri is so close now. Her tight cunt feels so good on his cock, and now she's calling him daddy? He can feel the start of an orgasm building. It would be embarrassing, being so close to climaxing so soon, if he wasn't Edelgard's first, if she had the experience to know the usual tempo of sexual encounters.

"Yes, El, just like that," he groans. He's almost about to come, but he can't let himself forget her, brushing his thumb over her tiny clit. Though even this is selfish too, because of how she squirms so obscenely on his cock when he does. He rubs against her clit faster, making her gasp as she continues to call out for him.

"It feels so good, daddy," she moans, her face twisting up. "D-- Daddy, I feel so-- daddy!" Dimitri knows that hes thrusting harder than he should, that maybe he's going to hurt her like this. But he's so close, and the only thing he has room for in his head is the way that she's tightening up around his throbbing cock as she squirms underneath him. 

"El," he gasps, "El, I'm--" Dimitri finally climaxes, his cock throbbing as he comes inside of her. He keeps thrusting in and out of her, as much as he can without his cock falling out of her entirely, until she's clenching up around him and crying out, gripping his arms with her hands and clinging to him. 

"Daddy, I--"

"It's okay, El," he assures her. "I've got you." Her orgasm rips through her, and she clings to him even harder. He holds her, slowing down his pelvic thrusts, until she relaxes her grip on him. He pulls his cock out of her, a stream of his come coming out of her cunt along with it and spilling onto the top of his sheets. Edelgard's eyes widen at the sight.

"What-- what's that?" she asks, suddenly reminding Dimitri of how young she is, and how little she actually knows about sex. And he had fucked her anyways. Dimitri shoves those thoughts aside. This was still better than if she had gotten somebody else to take her virginity. He clears his throat.

"It's called semen," he says. "It usually comes out of a penis during an orgasm." He sees the question in her eyes, and answers it for her so she doesn't have to say it out loud. "An orgasm is-- it's the point of sex," he says lamely, unable to think of of how to describe the concept. "Like you're overwhelmed with how good it feels." Dimitri groans internally at himself. He's terrible at this.

"I knew that," El says defensively. Dimitri really doubts that that was true, but he's not going to call her on it. "And I-- I had one of those? An orgasm?" she asks anxiously. Dimitri has to bite down a small laugh. 

"I think so," he says, managing to swallow his laughter. El straightens up her posture and smiles a bit, though Dimitri can tell that she's trying to appear casual about it. 

"Excellent," she says. She turns to face him. "Thank you, Dimitri. You did end up being useful after all." Her tone is almost patronizing, but it's hard for Dimitri to be offended considering the context. They both know that he was better than just 'useful.'

"I am glad that Her Highness is so pleased with my performance," he replies with a theatric bow, playing along with her. Edelgard giggles, and the sound makes Dimitri's heart ache with memories of happier days in his youth. How could he ever have denied himself the company of the younger versions of Edelgard and himself? He won't change their futures, but he can let himself be happy with them while they're all here in Askr. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I meant for this to be a whole three part series for Dimigard week, but it seems that this is the only one that I finished in time for the week. The other fics are still coming, though!! Just not in time for Dimigard week (but if I finish them soon enough, I may add them to the collection anyways, because they were meant to be posted then). 
> 
> I also plan to do other pairings and scenarios with young Edelgard and young Dimitri! They're a gold mine for horny, especially Shotamitri. That little boy deserves so many dicks inside of him. So many.


End file.
